Kisses
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: 3 and 4 learn a new word.


**Kisses**

3 and 4 were flipping through the pages of a romance novel they had stumbled across. They still weren't quite sure what romance was but the book was fascinating. Suddenly, they came across a word they didn't understand.

Kiss.

The twins sat dumbfounded by this alien word. What was a 'kiss'? They knew it was an action but they didn't know how it was performed. They flipped through the book but all they could seem to find after the 'kiss' was something called 'sex' and it started to make 3 and 4 feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, 3 noticed the picture on the front cover of the book. 3 tapped on the cover to catch 4's attention. There was a picture of a man and a woman. They were just standing there and their lips were touching.

Hmm. Perhaps this was a kiss.

4's eyes flickered, storing the image away for later. The twins looked at each other. Their eyes flashed wildly as they questioned each other. Could this possibly be a kiss? Why did the humans do it anyway?

Looking back at the image the twins observed the two people kissing. Their lips were puckered. The twins puckered their lips.

They turned to looked at each other. Their eyes flickered: _"Could we kiss?"_ They wondered.

The moved forward abruptly and their eyes collided. The bounced off each other and feel backwards. _"Ow!"_

On the picture, the man and woman had their heads tilted. 3 and 4 tilted their heads slightly and tried again. Their eyes still got the way. 3 made a pouty face and 4's eyebrows furrowed. They tilted their heads more and more until their heads were resting on their shoulders. Then finally their lips touched.

It was sudden and odd and first, but the twins enjoyed it. On the front cover of the romance novel, the two people had their eyes closed so the twins did the same. Then they pulled away. They tilted their heads the other way and tried it again.

This was fun, they decided. 4 was about to stand up but 3 stopped the twin. 3 stood and kissed 4 on the cheek. 4 smiled and did the same to 3. They embraced and kissed each other on the cheek again. They wondered what it would be like to kiss the others.

Their first target was 8 since he was the first person they came across as they left their room. The twins hopped up and gave 8 a big ol' smooch on each cheek. 8 froze.

"Wha-huh?" 8 flinched looking around frantically as the twins scurried off.

6 was wandering around looking for more paper when the twins approached him. They didn't have a problem this time since 6 was about their height. They kissed him on either cheek and rushed off to find their next victim.

6 rubbed his cheeks and smiled.

The twins practically seized 1 to give him a kiss. "Wha-whu-what?" he sputtered as the twins scurried away.

Suddenly, 6 approached him and did the same thing to 1 on his left cheek.

1 twitched as 6 hoped on 8's back and kissed him on the cheek as well. 8 shot 6 a dirty look as he slid down 8's back.

"6! What is the meaning of this?" 1 barked.

"I-I just wanted to try it…"6 stammered shrinking into himself.

Just then, 7 appeared. 7 was much nicer than 1 and 8 were. 6 stood on his toes and kissed her cheek.

7 flinched at the contact and stared at 6. 6 tilted his head and gripped his key waiting for her response.

"7!" 1 snapped. "Tell them to stop this foolishness!"

"What do you mean?" 7 asked.

"Whatever it is that 3, 4, and 6 are doing. Tell them to knock it off!" 1 barked.

"Why?" 7 asked. "It's not painful. It's actually kind of nice."

This relieved 6. He was afraid he was doing something wrong. Suddenly, he noticed a piece of paper lying in the corner and snatched it as quickly as possible.

"It's annoying and it's disgusting!" 1 snapped.

7 grinned wickedly and advanced on 1.

"No! Oh, no! Don't you dare!" 1 gasped running behind 8.

7 laughed. "I wouldn't do it to you anyway."

8 smirked but straightened up when 1 gave him a sour look.

The twins' next victim was 5. He had been searching through a pile of blueprints in his room when they got him. They kissed him just under the jaw line. 3 was on his eye patched side and the twins were well aware of how weird 5 got when someone other than 2 touched his eye patch.

He gasped and turned to look at them. They simply smiled and left. 5 froze where he was and stared off into space. What was that?

Finally, the twins found 2 in his work shop. He was futzing with some wire trying to loop it around something. They kissed him and he dropped what he was doing.

"What?" he wondered aloud.

He took their hands and studied them for a while. They merely grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"What was that?" he asked warmly.

3 took hold of 4's head and twisted it to face a blank wall. 4's eye lit up and showed the picture of the romance novel's cover. Then 4 showed the word "kiss".

"Huh?" 2 mused laughing a little. "Interesting."

He looked back at the twins. They skittered away as 5 walked in.

"Uh…did they…?" he asked trailing his fingers along his jaw line.

"Yes," 2 smiled.

"What-uh-what was it?" 5 asked.

"It's called a kiss," 2 answered.

"Why'd they do it?" 5 asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they wanted to try it out,"2 suggested.

"Okay," 5 said breathlessly.

2 tilted his head. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah it was just…what they did was so…random. And it felt kind of…" 5 trailed off.

"Did you not like it?" 2 asked.

"No. I-I liked it was just," 5 couldn't find the right words. "I don't know it just confused me, I guess."

"Alright," 2 smiled.

5 smiled as well. He suddenly began wringing his hand' together. He had been doing that a lot lately. 2 assumed it was because 1 and 8 had been making him nervous.

"Well, I-uh-I got the blue prints. For your hat," 5 said holding a piece of paper.

"Ah, excellent," 2 said taking the blue prints.

"I, well, I'm gonna go check on the telescope. It's been squeaking a lot lately," 5 pointed out.

"Alright. I'll join you in a bit. I'm just going to finish this up," 2 said holding out the cross bow he had been working on. He was planning on giving it to 5 he had hadn't told him yet.

"Okay," 5 said.

Suddenly, 2 reached up and touched 5's eye patch. 5 stood still as 2 stood on his toes and kissed 5 on the lips. 5 closed his eye and wrapped his arms around 2's waist. 2's arms snaked around 5's neck and they stood there few a good ten seconds before they pulled apart.

"Uh-eheh-I uhm…I'm gonna-gonna go now," 5 said looking dizzy and dazed.

"Alright," 2 smiled sitting back down on the spool of thread he was using as a chair.

"Mm hmm," 5 hummed grinning like an idiot.

He began walking backwards and accidentally tripped over his own feet. 2 looked back at him. 5 stood up quickly, dusting himself off and then wringing his hands.

"Heh, I'm gonna…yeah. Bye," 5 stuttered sheepishly before rushing out off the room.

3 had been watching this from the shadows. 4, who had begun to run off without the other twin, rushed back to 3. 3's eyes flashed, transferring what had just been seen into 4. 4 grinned.

It was fascinating to see how the others reacted to this action.

Suddenly, 7 walked up to them. She laughed assumingly.

"What have you two been up to?" she asked grinning.

The twins beamed at the sight of her. They had saved the best for last.

"What was that thing…6 did it to me and to 1 and 8 and…" 7 started when the twins advanced on her and kissed her on the cheeks.

7 froze. Then she smiled. "Heh. What is that?"

4 showed her what 2 had been shown.

"Huh?" 7 giggled. "Cute."

Before the twins could run off again, 7 seized them by the arms and gave them both kisses on the forehead. The twins smiled and hugged 7.

Since then, 7's lips never touched another creature besides the twins in the cathedral. There was only one other person 7 would ever attempt to kiss and he hadn't even woken up yet.

**THE END**

_**I dunno why or when this popped into my head but I thought it was cute so I wrote it. YAY! 8D **_

_**So, any of you sick of my 2x5 moments yet? Lol **_

_**If you couldn't tell, I was referring to 9 at the very end.*cough*yesIship7x9shuddup*cough* **_

_**Ah, 3 and 4. I love those little stinkers XD lol**_

_**Enjoy ^^**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
